


From beginning to end 至始至终37

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [39]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 至始至终 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989
Kudos: 1





	From beginning to end 至始至终37

"也许你说的对，我们应该分开一段时间，彼此都考虑清楚"  
这是Thor最后悔说出的话，现在仅仅分开才一日他就已经悔青了肠子。Loki是有做得不对的地方，但他自己也不应该置气般的跑到黑山湾那种地方去发泄，最可恨还是Stark那个家伙，Thor绝对可以怀疑他是故意的。本是情侣间闹别扭的吵架，现在居然升级到了这个地步，归根结底来说就是他们俩个人自己作的。他不应该去黑山湾、Loki也不应该动手打伤自己.....Thor摸着脑门上的纱布甚至再想要不要装作失忆或是重伤，然后找个借口把这个砍迈过去？Thor给自己准备了2个小时的时间才有勇气拨打了Loki的电话，但对于对方关机的结果他也不感到任何的意外，或许Thor真的应该早些把Loki的信息重新恢复到彩虹桥系统上，起码不用为了天天找人而烦恼。

又是一个夜深人静的夜晚，Thor在家中独自借酒消愁，他一边悔恨着自己冲动的行为，一边还在惦记着Loki身在何处，直到Fandral的来电才让他缓过思绪，看着来电的屏幕Thor突然又不是滋味起来，这个一切事由起因的罪魁祸首现在居然主动在联系他  
“有事吗？”Thor的声音很冷淡，带着明显的情绪。

“Loki在我这里，他情绪不怎么好，可能要在这里带几天冷静一下。我知道你肯定在担心，所以过来报个平安。”Fandral尽量沉着气，他当然能听出Thor对他的不满和怒气，但同样知道对方现在一定很担心Loki。

可令Fandral没想到的是，Thor居然很低级的在跟他置气，还阴阳怪气的和他说着“很好，他去你那里一定会很开心，希望你们玩的愉快”.........

“你说的不错，我也发现Loki和我在一起时的确没有那么多压力，也许为了他着想你们真的应该分手。我可以带着Loki在罗马好好转转，让他知道没有你也没什么大不了的。”

“你敢！”Thor被Fandral的言语激怒，他对着电话另一头怒吼着，可对方却早就挂断了电话

Thor忐忑不安的在屋子里乱转，他不知道Fandral说的是真是假，还是有意在激怒他？可要是对方真的介入他与Loki之间的感情又如何是好？Fandral跟Loki之前的未婚夫Harrison可是两回事，他们俩个人一起在北欧长大之间有着深厚的感情，先不管是什么感情，总之这对Thor的威胁性很大。Odinson这次终于再也坐不住了，他现在就要去罗马找到他们，然后好好道歉把Loki先接回来。但是自从和ZHENG府取消了JUN火合作之后，他的Mjolnir也受到了很大程度上的管控，所以Thor只好打着Stark工业的名号顺利过境。Tony当然一百个的不愿意，可是没办法，现在这种局面他有推卸不了的责任，所以只能放任着对方大胆去做，不仅帮助Thor过了境，还以自己公司的名义在罗马定好了酒店和专车，只希望此事能完美的平息，要不这辈子他都得被对方记恨着。

Thor到达罗马的时候已即将是清晨，他没心思回酒店休息于是驱车直接到了Fandral的居所。这里他来过好几次，甚至也暂住过一段时间，可如今不同的是，他的爱人和挚友就在这栋房子里，而他却傻站在门口不知是进是退？Thor犹豫了3分钟最终还是选择坐回到车里等到8点钟再去敲们。时间似乎过的很慢，他看着太阳从楼宇中缓缓升起将阳光散在自己的车前，他对接下来的事情没有任何的把握，只能试着放低姿态去挽回对方。

Thor反复的看着时间在跳动，在他定下心来准备就要下车的时候，那栋房子的门被打开了。先出来的是Fandral紧跟在后面的是Loki，对方看起来气色还不错，身上穿着他们最后一次在黑山湾见面时的着装，那夜Loki定是气坏了连行李都没拿就登上了飞往意大利的飞机。Thor没有急着现身，只是好奇的跟着想知道他们要去哪里。于是就像Fandral说的那样，带着Loki在罗马四处闲逛，还去了比较出名的La Gelateria Frigidarium品尝了甜品，但最后还是去了Loki最为钟爱的购物中心。

Thor一路跟下来有种说不出的心情，眼前的俩个人很正常的闲聊互动着，没有越格的行为也没有不适宜的话题，但彼此的一举一动，甚至是一个眼神都透露着默契和亲切。也许正如Fandral所说，只有他们在一起时Loki才不会感到有压力，可以放下一切的顾忌，毫不伪装的轻松笑着。

Thor看着Loki在一间洋装店的橱窗外驻足，他忘神的盯着橱窗内的西服不知道在想些什么，直到Fandral走过去两个人一起进入店铺。

Thor小心的靠近那个橱窗同样观赏着那件Loki看中的西服，那是一件湛蓝色的西服，Loki曾说过因为Odinson的眼睛而爱上蓝色，回想起来这让Thor不自觉的挂起笑意，但下一秒透过橱窗中的另一景象却让他突然嫉妒到发狂。Fandral穿着那件蓝色的西服从试衣间出来，虽然显得不太自然，但Loki还是坚决的为对方买了下来，然后在俩个人出店的前一秒，Thor慌张的躲在了店铺的立牌门板后，有那么一刻他甚至觉得Fandral已经看到了自己，Thor小心的探出头看着俩个人离去的背影，他们依然在闲聊着没有任何的异样，这可能是他自己多心了。Thor沮丧着躲在门牌后，不知道现在自己的所作所为究竟有什么意义？像个偷窥狂一样在跟踪别人？是的，他应该先回酒店洗个澡睡上一天，等调整好心情再找Loki好好的谈谈，Thor貌似做好了决定准备放弃跟踪，可接下来的事情又让他打消了这个念头。

“哦~该死的，你TMD在干什么那？”M的，Fandral居然在对Loki放电？即使Thor瞎了一只眼睛，但这丝毫不影响他另一只眼睛的视力，他真真切切看的清楚。

Thor试着压下心中的怒火，阻止着自己想要出去揍Fandral的冲动，在接下来时间里他都在高度集中的观察着两人，一直到晚上看着他们酒醉着从夜店里出来。Loki醉的一塌糊涂最后还被Fandral从车里抱出来的，说实话Thor能忍到现在已经是奇迹了，他容忍着对方向自己的爱人放电、接触、但最终不能容忍那个吻，虽然他没听到Fandral在台阶上对Loki说了什么，但那个吻已经足够可以把他逼疯。

Thor从阴影中走出来向俩个人走去，但没等临近给上一拳时就被Fandral发现了  
“怎么？终于肯露面了是吗？”Fandral缓缓站起身，但是却没有转过头。

Thor攥紧着拳头有种被对方耍的团团转的感觉，也许今天在购物中心的时候对方就已经发觉了他的行踪，然后故意在自己的面前向Loki放电、接触.....再到那个吻，这是在挑衅，显然已经严重越界了！

Thor阴沉着脸走到Fandral的身旁，拳头上的骨节在咯咯作响，但是他现在不想出手。Thor蹲下身抱起台阶上的Loki，然后走进Fandral早已开好门的那栋房子，他对这里很熟悉于是没有任何犹豫的走上楼梯找到了Loki所居住的客房。他尽量让自己的动作温柔一些，将Loki放倒在床上，再轻轻的为其盖好被子。Thor叹着气，静静的蹲在一旁看着Loki沉睡的样子，然后目光不由得落在了对方的嘴唇上......该死的，他想起了刚才Fandral的那个吻，他的心里突然又燃起了怒火，行使占有权一般的将吻落在同一个位置上，就像是要清洗掉之前的一切。

从进门到现在Fandra没有去开灯，只是静静的坐餐台边上等待着Thor最终的行动，他了解对方，也做好的准备。楼梯上传来了Thor下楼的声音，然后是客厅，最后进到厨房站在他的身后.......  
“我在Loki的酒里下了安眠药，放心，动静再大他都醒不了”Fandral话音刚落他就感觉到了身后的动静，他侧身回头刚好用手掌接住了Thor的拳头“这不公平，你这叫偷袭”

“少废话，我今天忍你很久了”Thor一脚踹掉了Fandral身下的椅子，不等对方完全站起身，左边攥紧的拳头又挥了过去，但依然被接了下来

“是吗？老实说我也忍你很久了。”

两个Alpha就这样在原地比力气僵持了很久，但Thor知道在力量上他还是有优势的，同样Fandral也知道这点，所以就在他要没有力气的时候直接飞起一脚踢在了Thor的肚子上，让对方猛然的后退撞在茶几的边缘上。

“你是要玩真的是吗？很好”Thor终于暴怒了起来，他扶着茶几边缘站起身，然后毫无顾忌的用力向Fandral出击。他们都是受过正规训练以及有实战经验的战士，他们扭打在一起用尽浑身的本事想去打压对方，拳头是实打实的挥出，落在身上也是半点不留情面，挂彩更是在所难免，最后不知是谁先仍出了一个摆件？于是就演变成了一场没有规则的争斗..........

====  
Loki醒来的时候已经是中午，他的头很痛在床上来回的翻着身，最后被咕咕作响的肚子闹得不得已起了床。他打着哈气睡眼朦胧的往楼下走着，但是走到一半就停住了脚步......楼下客厅的情景有些过于惨烈，沙发是翻倒的，茶几上的玻璃碎了一地，地板上更是乱七八糟的什么都有，就连窗帘都被撕扯掉了一半。难道是Fandral的回家里进了强盗不成？更让Loki郁闷的是，楼下的一片狼藉他却浑然不知  
“Fandral.......？”Loki有些怕了，心想着要不要给手头上先找个武器，但是又在想Fandral会不会出了什么意外？他小心的往下走着，边走边探出脑袋去探查，最后在餐厅处瞪大了眼睛........

Fandral一身疲惫的仰坐在餐厅中唯一一把完好的椅子上，他的衬衣上有几处血迹，领子也被撤掉了一半，而另一边的吧台上坐着一样疲惫的Odinson，他身上也好不到哪去，颧骨处有明显的淤青，手指上也有结痂的血迹，而额头上的纱布才是Loki最为关注的。他似乎明白了什么，然后翻了个白眼，大步的越过俩个人来到冰箱前打开门  
“还好你们没把冰箱给扔了，想来点什么？三明治或者煎蛋？”Loki回头看过俩人，然后笑着从冰箱里面拿出了所有的食材。

“你的鸡蛋煎糊了”Fandral不满的发出抱怨，但还是皱这眉头咬了一口，Thor一直沉着脸没有说话，但还是接受了Loki的早餐，不应该是午餐。

“看来昨天我错过了最精彩的环节，我现在想知道接下来该怎么办？”Loki看着满屋的狼藉，估计一时半会是不能复原了，而更重要的是两个Alpha经过这次打架后会怎么办？Loki能猜到两个人打架的因由，Thor是大醋缸子但是没想到会下手这么重，而更为反常的是Fandral？对方之前明明一直劝着他们和好，还极力的为Thor辩解，但为什么也会失常的奉陪着Thor瞎胡闹，打成这个样子真的不会伤和气吗？

“能怎么办？晚上再去喝一杯呗，喝到结账的价格正好能够赔我这一屋子的东西”Fandral的语气虽然是在抱怨，但这其实是在给Thor台阶下，好兄弟怎么会因为一场打闹说掰就掰

“我怕到时候喝死你”Thor笑着回怼着Fandral，他们是好哥们当然不会记仇

............而Loki只能翻着大白眼，这两个大号儿童让他白操心了这么久，还特意做了早餐心想着怎么让他们和好？  
“愚蠢的Alpha”

====  
晚上三个人又来到了昨天光顾的夜店，Fandral是这里的VIP不管什么时候来都能有好的位置留给他，于是俩个Alpha又称兄道弟的坐在一起喝着酒，让Loki一时间恍惚的认为Thor这次的到来只是为了找Fandral打架发泄？下午的时候Loki还在想，要是Thor能好好的道歉，他愿意原谅对方去黑山湾的这件事情，并相信Thor没有背叛过自己，毕竟他们依然相爱，也不想因为这点小事就闹什么分手，至于自己失手伤了对方这事......Loki也在深深的自责中。

夜店里气氛火热，而Loki只是不语的品着酒，没有参与着俩个Alpha的拼酒，直到Fandral先开口帮着俩个人重新回到了这次“闹事”的主题上  
“话说你们俩也闹够了吧，我可是来度假的，别难为我了好吗？有问题现在就说明白了，别憋在心里不痛快。”

Loki和Thor互相对视了一眼，然后又尴尬的回避开，看来他们都没想好要谁来先开口道歉。Fandral左看右看，觉得脑袋上的青筋在跳，昨天的架算是白打了....他用手肘使劲的怼了一下Thor，示意他的好友“你到是上呀？把昨天打我的架势拿出来呀”

“.........嗯.....Loki那天我...”Thor刚做好了准备要向Loki道歉，可谁知道这时候一旁的卡台上传来了不小的惊叫声，几个人纠缠着打成一团引来了周围人群的叫嚣和惊恐声

Thor想好的台词被一下子扰乱，心想这个关键时刻是谁在闹事？他们三个人站起身越过高高的吧台看到隔壁有3个男性应该是Alpha，而另一帮貌似是3个女性Omega？不知道是店里的Dancers还是客人，但怎么看都像是3个Alpha在欺负Omega？  
“难道店里没人管管吗？”Loki的表情很不爽，眼看着Thor就要低头认错了，却没想到被这帮蠢猪给打扰了，还是这种打Omega的渣A

Fandral虽然生性风流，但骨子里却是个有着骑士精神的浪漫主义者，所以没等Loki抱怨完，对方就已经从他与Thor之间跳出了卡台，冲向那帮Alpha毫不犹豫的出了手

“他一定是昨天没打过我，所以憋着气去打他们的吧？哦......那哥们太惨了”Thor看着Fandral轮着酒瓶子砸在了一个Alpha的头顶上，回想昨天对方一定是手下留情了

这帮醉鬼很好对付，在夜店安保来之前Fandral就已经解决了这三个人，并绅士的扶起了倒在地上的Omega，所以说经常招蜂引蝶不是没有理由的

“几位小姐没伤到吧？用不用我带着你们去医院看看，再护送你们回家？”Fandral故意展示着自己绅士的一面，在几位Omega的面前争取多加上几分

“天啊，你简直就是我的骑士”一位Omega正在向眼前的金发帅哥放电，今天她不算是最糟糕的一天，毕竟有艳遇降临。当她刚要装晕扑进Fandral怀里的时候，一个熟悉的声音打断了她的举动

“Mason？你怎么在这里？”Loki走了过来，他刚刚才认出有一位居然她的曾经好友Mason

Mason抬头看过去，果然这个声音来自于Loki Laufeyson，他身后居然还跟着她一直心心念念的Thor Odinson  
“这么难堪的一面居然被你撞到了，简直是丢脸，还好有位骑士救了我”

“Mason？北欧.....我们学校的那个低龄恶霸？”Fandral一脸惊慌，想起了少年时的一些事情。那时候他可是学校里的风云人物，基本属于校草和领导者的级别，Loki与Mason同龄，都属于他的学弟学妹，那时候Loki和Mason还不是好朋友也并不熟悉。Mason刚到校第一天就猖狂的很，一下子就成了学校里的名人，可谓是臭名昭著。但是大家畏忌于她家族的势力都敢怒不敢言，Fandral也不想没事找事，就一直没有什么交集。直到有一天中午，Fandral在学校后林的树上睡觉，然后他被一阵嘈杂的争执声吵醒，往树下一看，原来是校园里常见的欺凌事件。几个女生将一名比较弱小的女生围在一个树前，显然她已无路可退。Fandral无意偷听但是他无处回避，所以一直听着她们的对话，才知晓其中一人就是那个新来的校霸Mason，而可怜受欺负的女生，貌似是因为上课告了这位校霸的状，所以才遭到了报复。女孩子哭的有些可怜，这让一向有骑士精神的Fandral有些坐不住，于是他从书包里掏出了一块手帕，在上面用钢笔捅出了2个洞并撕开一些缝隙，蒙在脸上正好可以漏出眼睛来。他毫无预兆的从树上跳下，吓得几个女生围成了一堆儿“你是什么人？”

“你妈妈没告诉你，坏孩子是会晚上尿炕的吗”Fandral可不想和几个小屁孩叽叽歪歪的，吓吓他们就好，可谁知道那个叫Mason的不愧是个校霸，一上来就不客气的问候了他的妈妈？？？作为一个当时已经分化的Alpha，Fandral当然年轻气盛，于是没忍住将这位小恶霸吊在了树上，还用网球球拍猛抽了对方的屁股，打到Mason一把鼻涕一把泪的道歉才将她放了下来。所以之后Fandral一直不太喜欢Mason，还反复的警告着Loki离那个女人远点，可没想到最后这俩个人却成了狐朋狗友。这可能是Fandral这辈子做过最不绅士的事情，他甚至选择忘记这段历史，可谁知道今天却再次见到了这个校霸，不得不说女大十八变，分化后的Omega变漂亮了，身材也丰满了..........

"校霸？请问你是哪位？”Mason显然不认识这位刚刚救过她的骑士，但语气和经历上看得出对方应该是认识自己的

“..............”Fandral不想回话，知道这位Omega是那个校霸Mason后，他突然就有些反感了

“我们同校的学长Fandral，你应该知道的”Loki为Mason补充道，但他自己却忘记了一个很严重的事情..........

"Fandral？好像是有这个人....等等，我记起来了，Fandral你的初恋对象，是的你和我说过”Mason语出惊人，让在场的三个人都愣在了原地，但脑中最空白的一定是Thor，这貌似是他之前猜想的一切都被应证了一般，Fandral和Loki都在欺骗他。Thor突然觉得自己有些上不来气，这里又热又吵他需要出去透透气

“Thor....”等Loki反应过来的时候，Thor已经从他的身后离去


End file.
